The Littlest Montgomery
by nfarious
Summary: Mike Montgomery is just trying to climb the social ladder at Rosewood High. But Mike soon finds himself a target of his own A. Mike soons realizes that losing his potty training is the least of his problems.
1. Chapter 1

Mike had recently lost his girlfriend Mona but though her death tragic part of him was glad she was gone. She was coming so close to finding out about his secret. He felt bad for feeling that way but the truth was he didn't want anyone knowing about his secret. He didn't have to hide it from his family they were oblivious. His father and sister Aria were too busy in their own worlds to even acknowledge him let alone know anything about only one who knows about his secret and could possibly help him was half way across the continent thanks to his sister Aria. His mom was the only one who really understood him and the only one in his life besides Mona who gave a damn about him. Without his mom he had to do something to fix this. He didn't always get along with his sister but still stealing her blood to give to a man he never met all in hopes of a cure for his problem felt extreme. But extreme is what he needed, besides all Aria could do was think of herself she even had the nerve to order him not to go see Alison, like he was some child. The drop was successful the man took the package and gave him the pills that were to help fix him. He didn't want anyone to know that he still wet the bed. Here he was at sixteen and still wetting the bed. He took the pills. This should work he thought as he turned off his light and got in bed.

Mike was horrified when he woke up. He wanted to scream but didn't want to wake up his family and have they come in to find him like this. He was use to a wet bed sadly but not this. He messed the bed. He was scared and embarrassed beyond belief. Just when he was planning on what to do he got a text that made his blood go cold. "H is for Hannah and H is for help, but whose gonna help little old Mike? Hannah's boyfriend may be able to help see the pills you got weren't the ones to cure rather induce. Have fun trying to keep your pants dry." Kisses- A

Mike decides to confront Hannah. He doesn't feel comfortable confronting Caleb. Not that he was scared it's just that he felt that he could take to Hannah easier. He just had to change first as he had another accident. He saw Hannah buying coffee at The Brew. "Hey Hannah can I uh talk to you?" He asked his voice, cracking from nervousness. "Hey Mike what is it I'm kinda of in a rush." Hannah replied. "I uh I uh I need to ask about some pills for uh friend." He said his eyes fixed on the floor. "Mike so you are on drugs. You can get help." Hannah said concern in her voice. Just as Mike was gonna blurt about A he felt the urge to pee. "Gotta go!" Mike said as he hurried to make it to the restroom. He could cry he didn't make it. Just as he was by a urinal he felt his bladder release. He had no choice but to book it out of the shop. Once home he got cleaned up and saw he had a message what was so unsettling was that it was a note one his bed. That meant someone had gotten into his room. His blood went cold when he read the letter.

Hey nice try with Hannah but blonde is not the right color to help. Oh but dont worry I'm sure once you open up your last drawer you'll have yourself a good nite. Oh and Mike sleep tight GoodNite -A

Mike cautiously opens his drawer. He screams in anger and shock as he sees all of his boxers were replaced with Goodnites the underwear for bedwetters.

Mike decided he was not gonna play this persons game. He decided to sleep without underwear. He was not gonna let some coward dictate what he wore. Mike was restless he couldn't fall asleep. He decided to listen to some music. Mike woke up to his absolute worse nightmare he had soaked the bed and he also messed the bed. No this can't be happening, he thought to himself. His alarm went off scaring him. He tried to hit snooze but fell out of bed. He had to silence it before Aria or his dad woke up. He ripped the alarm clock by the cord and threw it against a wall, smashing it. He quickly tried to gather his soiled linen and get changed. He knew he couldn't possible make it to the laundry room without being seen, so he shoved his linen in his already crammed closet. He dreaded going to school with no underwear especially since he had PE first thing in the morning, but he was not about to wear a Goodnite to school, no way in hell. Mike ran out before saying hi to Aria or his dad who were both having breakfast. He skipped breakfast he didn't want to face his family. He knew they didn't know but he still rather not deal with the whole family situation. Just before he made it to school his phone alerted him to the fact that he got a message. He looked around trying to see if he could see who sent him this text. "Tsk Tsk little Mikey is gonna regret not wearing protection. Well enjoy the gAme- A." The message was vague as always. Mike disregarded the text. I'm not playing this game he said to himself. PE was uneventful and he was grateful, all they did was play a game of lacrosse. He was good at lacrosse he loved it actually it helped him stay focus, on something other than him missing his mom. "Hey good game huh Mike?" One of Mike's friends said as he opened his locker to get his clothes out. Mike had already got dressed, he made sure he was the first one in the locker room he didn't want to risk being a target for this "A" person. "Uh Mike ah hell man are you wetting yourself? Oh shit you are! Guys look Mike pissed himself!" Mike's friend said noticing the wet spot forming on Mike's shorts. "What no, I didn't, uh it's not what it looks like." Mike tried to recover but he couldn't soon everyone was crowding around and taunting him. Mike pushed past and made his way for the exit. He ran to the restroom. He was embarrassed. Just as he was trying to compose himself another message came in. "Oh did Mikey have a wee accident. Well I told you to wear protection how do you expect to survive the gAme with your dignity in tAct? Oh and one more thing I love track three that Jazzy number on your plAylist." Mike then realized that "A" must have messed with his music how else could "A" know that he even listened to jazz. Another message pinged. "Mikey you're not so dumb after all your face tells me you understand how foolish it was to underestimate me. Hint time, any time someone says the word game out loud you lose all control of your bladder. See I used some subliminal messages on you. How mAny is All up to you to find out.- A. Mike was now truly scared what else did this twisted "A" plant in his brain. Being an athlete how could he avoid hearing the word game. Just like that "A" took away the one thing he liked that helped him cope. Mike knew he couldn't stick around school not after his public display of embarrassment. He made his way home. He knew his dad wouldn't be home so he went straight to his room. He decided to delete all the songs off his playlist. As he was about to do this his computer turned on and through the speakers he heard the word "Red." He immediately went into a daze. "Now Mikey the game can truly begin, I'm gonna pay you douche-bags back one by one for making my life a living hell. For you Mikey since your the youngest of the guys on my hit list you get diapers. See now that your in this trance like state I'm gonna change your preferences. Starting with your underwear, you don't get any. No you like diapers, and you like using them. Now for the fun part, you'll swear you don't like them but your body will say otherwise, and better yet you'll wear them in public. Not gonna be such a cool jock now!" "A's voice planted itself inside his consciousness.

Mike woke up with no memory of what happened. He did however have this strange feeling that something wasn't right. He then saw himself in the mirror in boxers. No this won't do he had to fix this. He got dressed and headed to a department store. He bought a packaged of protective underwear or diapers as he heard people laugh as he bought them. He returned home and immediately went to his room and changes into one. He smiles he feels content.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was unwittingly now working for A. He tried to resist only for A. to reinsert control. A. was gonna use little Montgomery to exact revenge.

Celeb was A's target the guy was a threat. His I.T. knowledge was a nusicinace. If he was busy filling his diapers he couldn't bother with a cumbersome iP adress trace.

A. sent Mike to seek out Caleb. Caleb would never expect this young student Arias little brother would be his undoing. Mike in his trance like state found caleb easily enough. Without delay mike did the deed that he himself fell victim to.

After mike came out of his trance only to see caleb already drinking the spiked drink even if he wanted to there was no stopping it. Mike muttered a silent sorry.

Mike went home and before he could breathed his computer turned on. A distorted voice broke the silence. "Nice work Mikey such a good boy aren't you love the game!" Mike blushed as he felt his bladder releasing. He screamed and punched his monitor cracking the screen. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

Mike then went cold when his phones loudspeaker went off and the voice came through. "Silly Mikey I control everything understood. Now.i suggest you be a good boy and pay attention. On your bed is a tablet. Watch the video so you can see what a good job you did. The voice ends with a laugh.

Mike then see's the tablet right where the voice said it would be. Mike does as he was told terrified that he was still being watched.

Mike gasped in horror as he saw Caleb running to the restroom only to flood his pants. And Noel Kahn pantsing him. Mike see's the shame and the fear on Calebs face. He feels a pain in his stomach as he knows he helped caused Calebs suffering.

Mike couldn't believe he was basically A's pawn. He was in his room fighting back tears.

Mike was about to drift out to sleep something that had alluded him but then his phone buzzed.

He didn't want to answer it but he knew he had to. Mike went to get his phone but hesitated. He answered and was greeted by a synthesized voiced. Mike whimpers when he's told what he has to do.

"Please please no please!" He begged but they hung up. Mike flooded his diaper now confirming that he was powerless A. Took his potty training away now he would have messy accidents to and he would have to go to school and worse face his former teamates.

Mike was also suppose to go to school in his diapers. He knew jeans wouldn't hide them he hoped his basketball shorts would. Mike threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow and screamed.

Mike woke up and immediately felt the wet goodnight he soaked over night. He knew he didn't have any time to waste he had to quickly discard the evidence of his bedwetting.

Mike jumped out of bed and pull his shorts down releived the goodnite hadn't leaked. He slide the soaked goodnite off and disgarded it in his trash can. He then dumped crumbled up papers and unfinished homework on top in an attempt to hide the goodnite from prying eyes.

Mike rushed to the restroom but groaned as he heard Aria singing. "Damn it!" He thought. He sulked back to his room and he saw his phone lit up a notification. He gulped as he checked it fearing it was A.

Mike sighed in relief when it was a text from Noah Kahn. Mike wanted to impress Noah so badly the guy was a legend around campus. Plus he threw the best parties. Mike knew if he was to ever climb the social ladder at Rosewood High he needed to be in Noahs circle.

Mike read the text and remembered he was suppose to meet Noah after school today. But Mike knew he couldn't see anyone with A. able to make the word game make him piss himself.

"Noah cant make it today sorry man feeling under the weather think its my dads fucking cooking." Mike texted. Mike decided he needed a way out of school today. He looked around and smirked. He saw a heating pad he used when he was sore from lacorsse practice.

Mike turned the heating pad to high and pressed it against his head. Mike left the pad feeling it warming his brow. He hoped his dad was more gullable than mom was. He tried this tatic before to get out of the christmas play but his mom didnt fall for it and he was the dang angel that got the wedgie hanging above the manger.

Mike heard his dad and began his fake coughing. He quickly turned off the heating pad and hid it under his bed. "

Byron Mikes dad was in a rush he needed to be heading towards Hollis the school he teaches at. "Mike come on get ready Aria cant take you to class today she is heading to her internship at Radley.

"Dad im not feeling so good." Mike said. Mike was prepared to sell his illness but was shocked when his dad said "Alright Mike plenty of rest I'll call your school on my way to work."

Mike waited for Aria and his dad to leave. He bought himself one more day from facing the team. After wetting in front of them he couldnt live it down. Mike knew he had to find A. and make them fix him.

Mike went on his lap top and began searching ways of finding an unlisted number. So far his searches were coming up empty.

Mikes phone buzzed. He checked it. Expecting it to be Noah he unlocked his phone only to see pics of him from the locker room. Worse some showed the wet spot on his shorts.

Mike tried to send a text back but it said failed to send. Mike had to find this A and fast. He knew one person who could help him problem was he was the one whose drink he spiked. But if anyone can find A. It was Caleb. Mike decidied he needed to ask Caleb for help and forgiveness.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike had to find a way to get Caleb alone. He couldnt risk the chance someone would inadvertenly say the word game.

Mike went to school but not to class. He stayed by the buses to see if Caleb showed up to class but when he didnt see Caleb show up he knew he had to look for him. Caleb had to help him he just had to.

Mike got on his bike and pedaled into town. He searched the town square but saw no Caleb. Damn!" Mike thought aloud. Mike was scanning around when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Mike tentatively reached into his pocket and fished out his phone. He opened it and saw the bright Red A.

Mike opened the messaged and read it. "Mikey being a bad boy again missing class again tsk tsk. Does daddy need to know? Get your ass to class kisses A."

Mike turned off his phone and stuck it in his pocket. A. must be worried if they messaged me to go back to class." Mike thought. Mike decided he would head for the brew a local coffee shop to see if he can spot Caleb there.

Caleb was a no show but Mike did spot Toby Cavanaugh. Toby was one of Arias friends boyfriends. He was a cop maybe he'd seen Caleb around. Mike was about to ask but decided agaisnt it. "No if I go and talk to him he'll ask why I wasnt in class. Ill ask him later after school hours if i dont spot Caleb." Mike reasoned. Mike left and got on his bike he decided to try the pathway to the sanotorium.

Mike headed to the path that cut through the woods. The smooth trail soon became unsteady and rocky. Mike got off his bike not wanting to crack his head. Mike headed up the now crooked path towards Radley sanotorium.

"Damn it shit! I need to boost the signal. I'll find you!" Mike heard a voice cutting through the silence of the woods. Mike recognized the voice it was Caleb. Mike quickly rushed towards the voice.

Caleb was sat on a fallen tree log and had two laptops and other devices mike couldn't make out what they were. He rushed towards Caleb and called out to him. "Caleb hey Caleb I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mike exclaimed.

Caleb looked up and saw mike rushing at him. "What do you want?" Caleb asked sternly. "Oh Caleb im so happy to see you. Listen we need to talk i know why you are wetting your pants" mike said.

Caleb glared at Mike. "I I know you know now tell me who A is i know it cant be you! You arent that smart!" Caleb yelled. "I dont know who A. Is i was coming to ask for your help." Mike says.

"My help you think you can fool me again!" Caleb yells as he punches Mike right in his eye. Mike yelps in pain. Mike stumbles and trips on a branch and lands on his butt. He holds his left eye. "Caleb I'm sorry i am i had no choice A. was argh stop it Caleb you're hurting me!" Mike screamed as Caleb wrapped his hands around his throat.

Caleb chokes Mike and tells him "I know you spiked my drink A showed me the school surveillance footage. I also know you planted those girls panties in my car so Hannah would leave me you little shit! Now tell me who A. is!" Caleb demanded.

Mikes eyes were tearing up as he struggled for air. He had to get away. He was getting light headed. Caleb was gonna kill him. Mike struggled and kicked to get free.

Finally he kneed Caleb in his crotch. Mike got on his bike and tried to head down the trail quickly. Mike heard Caleb screaming his name and threatening to hurt him if he didnt tell him who A was.

Mike coudlnt mantain his balance on the rocky terrain and fell off his bike. Mike scrambled to his feet leaving his bike as he heard a cars engine. Caleb must have taken the road from the opppsite side of town to drive up towards Radley. Mike knew he couldnt let Caleb see him. As the sun was setting night was the perfect cover to avoid Caleb. Mike ran into the woods to avoid Calebs headlights as he drove by.

Mikes phone vibrated and he read the message. "Ah seems Caleb is mad at little Mikey. Oh but better run hes coming for you." Kisses A. Mike didnt beleive it he was hidden in the woods. But Mikes blood went cold as he heard twigs snapping. Caleb was onto him. Mike didnt know it but A. sent Caleb mikes phones gps.

A. smiled wickedly from their lair and said amusingly "play nice boys!"


	4. Chapter 4

Mike was terrified and worse he was lost. Mike had ran further into the woods to escape an enaraged Caleb.

Meanwhile Caleb checked his phone and smirked. He didnt know what game this A. was playing but with Mikes gps available to him Caleb easily worked his way into the twisted woods.

Mike thought he was safe from Caleb for now so he decided to rest on a tree stump to catch his breath. Mike looked around and saw endless woods. With the sunlight fading fast Mike knew he needed to find a way out of the woods before it got any colder.

Mike checked his phone. His dad texted him asking him where he was. Mike was kind of surprised he dad even noticed he wasn't home. Mike decided his dad could help him. He called his dad but the call dropped. "No no no come on!" Mike grumbled.

Caleb was getting closer. Despite being livid Caleb was careful in avoiding fallen leaves and branches to avoid alerting Mike to his presence.

Mike tried to call his dad again. Mike screamed as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Mike jumped and dropped his phone. Mike turned around and gulped when he saw Caleb.

Mike tried to run but yelped in pain when Caleb tripped him and he landed on his face. Mike struggled to get to his feet. He grabbed some dirt and leaves and when Caleb came to pick him up he threw it in Calebs face.

Caleb screamed angrily as he rubbed his eyes. "You little shit!" Caleb ran after Mike. Mike kept running his chest felt like it was on fire. Mike was gonna use his phone for light but cursed himself remembering he dropped it.

Caleb was easily keeping pace with Mike. He was gonna make the brat talk. Mike heard twigs snapping and knew Caleb was gaining on him. He never should have asked Caleb for help he thought as he tried to navigate in the dark.

Caleb had enough of this. He increased his pace and tackled Mike to the floor. Mike screamed so loud his voice cracked. Mike yelped in pain as he hit the floor with a nasty thud.

"Get off me!" Mike screamed as he kicked and squirmed to get away. Caleb flipped Mike onto his back. Mike saw Calebs fist. "Let me go!" Mike kicked to get free. "I dont want to hurt you little shit! I want answers!" Caleb yelled.

"I wont tell you anything you asshole!" Mike said trying to sound brave. But a punch to his face made him tear up. Mike felt the blood pooling from his nose. He flinched when Caleb moved.

Mike was surprised when he saw Caleb ripping off his shirt. Here hold it up and apply pressure to your nose." Caleb said. Mike did as he was told. Mike looked at Caleb confused and terrfied of the older male.

"Now you are gonna tell me why you spiked my drink! And who your boss A. is!" Caleb demands. Mike tears up. His face was so sore. "I dont know who A. is i don't know! They made me spike your drink! I'm sorry!" Mike sobbed.

Caleb was getting frustrated. "Stop lying you little shit! I got you on video laughing and enjoying me pissing my pants!" "Thats not me!" Mike screamed adamantly.

"Bullshit! You are a lair look!" Caleb got his phone out and showed Mike snappingn pictures from a distance and laughing and even saying on camera in a video. "A the deed is done Caleb wont be a problem any more."

Mike was confused it was him but he had no recollection of ever taking the pictures or the video. "I dont remember any of that honestly!" Mike says. Caleb clenches his fist. "You think im blind or stupid which is it hmm little shit?" Caleb said anger in his voice.

Mike put his hands up to defend himself scared of Caleb. "Not so cocky now are you little shit!" Caleb began to wail on Mike. Mikes screams and cries of pain echoed in the forest.

Mike was trying his best to defend himself but he coudlnt fight off Caleb. Mike then remembered the subliminal messages. "Please ill talk ill talk!" Mike coughed as he was brusied and bloody.

Caleb stopped. "Im waiting!" He said. Mike groaned in pain. "Listen I don't know who A. is wait can i finish?" Mike said as Caleb rose a fist up. "Please listen to me please Caleb A. messed with my music he said something about submissinal messages" Mike said.

"Submissivnal messages you mean subliminal messages?" Caleb said. Mike nodded. "Yes that when someone says game i wet myself and he said he can command me when ever he wanted. Theres a trigger word i forgot it but you have to believe me!" Mike said.

Caleb was reluctant to accept. "Why should i believe you?" Caleb said. "You you get messages from A well i do to my phone has my text from A. And the text where A. tells me he controls me." Mike said. Caleb used his shirt to tie mikes hands behind his back as he lead mike back to his phone.

Mikes phone was dying but they reached it. Mike gave Caleb the pin to his phone as Caleb didnt trust mike. Caleb scrolled through text and he came across the proof. Caleb looked at Mike the kid was bloody and it was all his fault he played into this A person hands.

Caleb untied mikes hand and apologized profusely. "Im so so sorry Mike we've both been played. But its gonna end. Together mike we will take A. out." Caleb said. Caleb caught mike as the kid passed out. Caleb dragged mike back to his car. He was gonna patch mike up and then it'll be time to turn the tables on A. A didnt know that Mike and him made ammends and they could use that to their advantage. "Game on A." Caleb thought as he drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike groaned as he woke up he was sore. Caleb saw Mike stirring "Hey take it easy you're okay relax." Caleb said.

Mike nodded. "Where are we?" Mike asked as he saw he was on a worn out couch. "You're in my room." Caleb answered.

"Listen why you were out I devised a plan to smoke A. out." Caleb says. Mike perked up at this. "Really whats the plan?" Mike asked earnestly.

Caleb nodded and explained his plan. "A. doesnt know that you and me are working together so we'll pretend to hate each other knowing A. they'll give you instructions I'll install a chip on your phone to pinpoint A.s location in real time."

Mike smiled at this. "Man Caleb your like a computer nerd." He says. Claeb laughs. "I think you mean whiz but it'll work trust me." Caleb says.

Mike was relieved he wanted this to be over. Mike left Calebs place to head home. Mike's dad Byron was releived to see him.

"Honestly Mike we were worried about you if your gonna stay over at a friends house let me know ahead of time got it." Byron says. Mike nods and heads to his room.

Caleb was working on his chip that would pinpoint where A. was sending these messages.

Lucas knocked on Calebs door. Lucas was Calebs friend who let him crash in his basement. "What is it Lucas man I'm busy!" Caleb yelled annoyed at the distraction.

"Hey Caleb you got a package." Lucas says. Caleb was confused he didnt order anything. Caleb opened the door thanked Lucas and grabbed the package.

Caleb tossed the package on his sofa as he got back to work on the chip. Mike was relaxing in his room thinking of what he'll do once A. was unmasked.

Caleb heard a tickling and was confused as to where it was coming from. He looked around and saw the package. It was unmarked. Caleb held the package up and heard the ticking.

Not taking any chances Caleb went to discard the package somewhere safe where no one would be hurt if it blew up. Caleb loaded the package in his car and sped off heading towards the lake. The ticking unnerving him he hoped he made it in time.

Mike got a text and gulped as he went to see who it was expecting A. Mike sighed in relief when it was Noel texting him inviting him to his house party tonight. Mile texted back that he'd definately be there.

Caleb neared the lake but realized the ticking stopped. Alarmed Caleb opens the pacakge and jumps as rubber snakes jump out at him. Inside is a wind up clock and a note. Caleb opened it and read it. "Tick toc tick toc the party is gonna be a blast but for someone it'll be thier last dance."

Caleb was confused this didnt make any sense. Caleb didnt know what A. was planning but whatever it was he had to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb was trying to figure out what A. was planning. Caleb had to seek out Hannah if there was a party Hannah would know. He called her and she answered.

"Caleb whats up?" She said. "Hannah do you if theirs a party today?" Caleb asks skipping the greeting.

"Well no really big bangers but Noel is having a lame guys only party. Noels brother was charged with sexual assult so i guess Noel doesnt want the risk so no girls allowed how lame. So wanna hang out catch a movie?" Hannah asks.

"Whats the address Hannah." Caleb said not bothering to respond to Hannah's attempts to make a date.

"Caleb its Noel Kahn you hate him. Whats goind on Caleb?" Hannah asks. Caleb couldnt tell the truth so he lied. "Hannah i need the address i want to be popular you deserve a man with a better social standing."

While Caleb was busy trying to convince Hannah to give him Noels party location Mike was at Noels lake house serving Noel his beer.

Mike so wanted to be accepted. This was his chance Noep actually remembered his name. "Mitch fetch my boys here another round."

"Its Mike Noel." Mike said. Noel laughs. "Oh right right well fetch!" Noel says. Mike nodded and went to the cooler to get more beer.

Mike was soon invited to join Noel and the others in a game of beer pong. Mike was so happy he felt he was making it soon he'll be in the cool crowd. Soon he'll have all the girls falling for him.

Mike was glad he got his red polo shirt and beige shorts it was a good look. Mike was also relieved he found a pair of briefs. He would have preferred boxers but he didnt have time to look he couldn't miss this party.

Caleb finally wrenched the address from Hannah and he sped off for the party. A. was up to something and he planned on stopping it.

Mike had his phone on silent as he didnt want any interuptions as he tried to impress Noel.

Mike was playing beer pong but soon eveyone got a text message. Mike checked his phone but saw he had no message just a missed call from Caleb.

Caleb tried calling Mike and didnt get through. He struggled to drive and text but maanged to send a text to Mike.

Mike saw the text notification and he read it. "Mike stay home A. is up to something."

Mike was confused but soon his blood went cold when he heard everyone say game. "Theres a game on today no way?" Someone says. Soon others reapet it.

Mike goes to run but its too late he feels the warmth of wet urine in his briefs. Mike tried to make a break for it but he was pushed by a guy from the football team. "Yo you pissed yourself!" The guy said aloud.

Mike shook his head no as he tried to fight back tears. Mike got to his feet and ran but Noel stopped him. "Ah little Mike cant hold his booze." Noel taunted.

Mike pinched hismelf this had to be a dream just a terrible dream. But he didn't wake up. "Noel its not my fault it A.!" Mike yells.

"A?" Noel says but hes soon laughing as Mike is pantsed. "Holy shit the little fag still wears tidey whites!" Noel laughs.

Mike started tearing up. Upset he swung at Noel but missed and Noel gut punched him. "You little shit! You fag you wanted to come here to suck my cock! You freak!" Noel taunted.

Mike tried to defend himself but Noel punched him. Mike went down to the floor as he is punched right in his left eye.

Caleb was almost there. He just hoped he made it in time to stop A.

Mike was being dragged outside and using the tether ball they tied mike in just his briefs and left him there. Mike was sobbing from the pain and the shame. Noel dumped beer on his head.

And some guys used sharpies to write slurs all over him. One guy even drew a dick by his mouth.

Mike pleaded for them to stop but mike winced as phone camera flashes went off.

Caleb pulled up and parked. He ran to the lake house and saw Mike. Caleb ran and pushed a guy away from Mike.

"This is fucking over now!" Caleb yelled. Noel laughs. "Ah what Rivers is mikey here your boyfriend?" This caused the crowd to laugh.

Caleb looked at Noel and responded "And so what if he was least i can get a date unlike your pervy brother who has to drug someone to get laid!"

Noel lost it and charged at Caleb but grunted as Caleb cold cocked him right in the face. "Any of you fuckers try anything and I'll kick your ass!" Caleb yelled as he went to untie Mike.

Mike fell into Calebs arms. He was bruised and blood and a mess. Caleb carried Mike to his car and sped off. Caleb had to find A. he had to this has gone on long enough.

Caleb is about to get Mike out the car when he gets a text. Opening it Caleb is greeted from a text from A. "What a party but Caleb dont feel left out im inviting you to a party of my own." A.


End file.
